


Beach Trip

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [37]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hugh lowercase: do you regularly take pictures of each other sleeping</p><p>little lion: yes</p><p>hugh lowercase: why</p><p>laf: we're just,,,,,,,really gay,,,,</p><p>hugh lowercase: okay literally same</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Trip

**more like HUNKules** : okay so a few things before we go on this trip  
  
**more like HUNKules** : do not talk about our sex life with my parents  
  
**little lion** : IM SORRY WHAT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : JUST DONT DO IT  
  
**little lion** : WE HAVE MET YOUR PARENTS MULTIPLE TIMES  
  
**little lion** : WHY WOULD THIS TIME CHANGE ANYTHING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : BC THIS IS A W E E K  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THATS A LONG TIME  
  
**johnn** : what if they ask about it  
  
**little lion** : what the hell  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what woULD MY PARENTS ASK YOU  
  
**little lion** : WHAT WOULD WE TELL THEM TO BEGIN WITH  
  
**johnn** : idk like ""so we've been wondering,,,,,,how exactly do you have sex""  
  
**laf** : judging by the fact that they have two really hot kids I'm at lease 32% convinced that they know how to have sex  
  
**little lion** : rt  
  
**johnn** : okay but there are four of us so like maybe they're curious as to how it's like,,,,,,,,,,different  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm going to ignore half of the two hot children comment  
  
**laf** : I understand  
  
**more like HUNKules** : anD @JOHN WHY WOULD THEY ASK US  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHY YOU SPECIFICALLY  
  
**johnn** : IDK WHY YOUR PARENTS DO THINGS  
  
**little lion** : can we just move on  
  
**johnn** : yes  
  
**laf** : oui  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay number two this doesn't apply to alex  
  
**little lion** : ??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we need to give alex all of the emotional support he needs for the entire week  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**laf** : agreed  
  
**johnn** : already on it  
  
**little lion** : suffocating  
  
**more like HUNKules** : third: these trips are usually me and hugh texting each other crying over everything we do  
  
**more like HUNKules** : so my question is can I add him to this chat and we can all cry together  
  
**little lion** : yes  
  
**laf** : okay alex that was quick  
  
**little lion** : I'm being smothered and that's what you say to me in my final moments  
  
**johnn** : ANYWAY yes you can add hugh to the group chat  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay but before I do that,,,,,,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're an hour late  
  
**laf** : FUFKCKFKCKFKCKF  
  
\---  
  
**hugh lowercase** : WHERE ARE YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ON THE FERRY  
  
**hugh lowercase** : THE FERRY THAT GOT HERE TWENTY MINUTES AGO  
  
**hugh lowercase** : THAT FERRY?  
  
**more like HUNKules** : FUCK YOU WE MISSED THAT ONE  
  
**hugh lowercase** : H O W  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WELL I MEAN WE WOKE UP LATE AND THEN I HAD TO PRY JOHN OFF OF ALEX AND THEN I HAD TO YKNOW  
  
**more like HUNKules** : GET OUT OF BED AMONG OTHER THINGS  
  
**hugh lowercase** : DEAR G O D YOU'RE A MESS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WE'RE ADDING YOU TO OUR GROUP CHAT SO FUCKIN GET READY  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I have done nothing to deserve this  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : all I'm saying is that when we get a bigger bed you should let me eat spaghetti in that bed  
  
**laf** : NO  
  
**johnn** : NO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : guys  
  
**little lion** : oH  
  
**hugh lowercase** : WHO IS WHO  
  
**laf** : IM JOHN  
  
**johnn** : NO  
  
**johnn** : N O  
  
**johnn** : THEYRE LYING IM JOHN  
  
**little lion** : I hate you all  
  
**little lion** : I'm john  
  
**johnn** : MY IDENTITY  
  
**johnn** : STOLEN FROM ME  
  
**johnn** : IN MY OWN HOME  
  
**laf** : we are getting off of a ferry  
  
**more like HUNKules** : do you see what I have to deal with  
  
**laf** : YOU LOVE US SO YOU CAN STOP THAT RIGHT NOW  
  
**laf** : IM LAF  
  
**hugh** **lowercase** : I'm afraid  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that is laf  
  
**little lion** : ALEX  
  
**johnn** : JOHN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : all confirmed  
  
**hugh lowercase** : okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay  
  
**little lion** : okay  
  
**johnn** : okay  
  
**laf** : okay  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : so about me and spaghetti in bed  
  
**laf** : NO  
  
**hugh** **lowercase** : what happened with the spaghetti??  
  
**laf** : OKAY SO BASICALLY IM TIRED AF SO WE GET HOME FROM WORK AND I GO TO SLEEP RIGHT  
  
**johnn** : AT THIS POINT ME AND ALEX ARE LIKE WOW WE'RE LITERALLY STARVING SO I MAKE SPAGHETTI AND THIS LIKE SAUCE STUFF  
  
**johnn** : ALEX HAS A BOWL OF SPAGHETTI AND A BOWL OF SAUCE BC HES ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE AND HE GOES INTO OUR BEDROOM TO EAT IT  
  
**johnn** : SO IM LIKE COOL WHATEVER  
  
**more like HUNKules** : MIND YOU I AM WORKING LATE AND NOT HERE FOR ANY OF THIS  
  
**johnn** : SO I LIKE EAT AND FALL ASLEEP  
  
**johnn** : I WAKE UP TO LAF SCREAMING  
  
**laf** : HE FUCKING SPILLED THE TOMATO SAUCE ALL OVER ME AND THE BED  
  
**little lion** : IT WASNT THAT BAD  
  
**laf** : I THOUGHT THAT I HAD BEEN S T A B B ED  
  
**little lion** : BUT AFTER THAT YOU WERE FINE  
  
**laf** : WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IM STILL CRYING ABOUT IT  
  
**laf** : SO BASICALLY ALEX ISNT ALLOWED TO EAT MEALS IN OUR BED ANYMORE  
  
**little lion** : WHICH I AM AGAINST BUT NO ONE ELSE IS  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I'd be pRETTY AGAINST IT TOO  
  
\---  
  
**hugh lowercase** : does that sound thirsty  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my fucking gOD  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I am disgusted  
  
**laf** : THEYRE SO GOOD  
  
**johnn** : THEY ARE NOT  
  
**johnn** : ALSO ALEX CAN YOU LIKE CHILL  
  
**little lion** : ITS NINE IN THE MORNING  
  
**little lion** : I NEED THIS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay like I'm not on laf's level of loving them but egg mcmuffins aren't that bad  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like I'd eat one if I wanted to  
  
**johnn** : I want a divorce  
  
**johnn** : x3 @all of you  
  
**little lion** : WHAT DID I DO  
  
**johnn** : YOU LOVE THEM TOO WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**little lion** : THEYRE GOOD  
  
**hugh lowercase** : OKAY BUT THEY'RE NOT  
  
**johnn** : soMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME  
  
**little lion** : WE INVITE YOU INTO OUR HOME  
  
**little lion** : WE BAKE YOU COOKIES  
  
**little lion** : AND YOU DO THIS  
  
**hugh lowercase** : THE SYNTHETIC EGG TASTE LIKE HOW DO YOU STAND IT I HATE IT  
  
**laf** : and to think I thought you were hot  
  
**little lion** : RT  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : HERCULES IS ASLEEP  
  
**little lion** : hES SO CUTE  
  
**laf** : okay I love you but stop trying to take pictures of him you are sitting directly behind him, you are very small, you're not getting the angle right, and you're going to wake him up  
  
**little lion** : OKAY SO HOW ABOUT INSTEAD OF LITERALLY WOUNDING ME  
  
**little lion** : YOU TAKE YOUR SELFIE STICK AND TAKE PICTURES OF HIM F O R US  
  
**laf** : OH TRUE  
  
**hugh lowercase** : do you regularly take pictures of each other sleeping  
  
**little lion** : yes  
  
**hugh lowercase** : why  
  
**laf** : we're just,,,,,,,really gay,,,,  
  
**hugh lowercase** : okay literally same  
  
**little lion** : are you gay??  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**hugh lowercase** : biromantic demisexual  
  
**little lion** : we should start a pop band called the bi bros  
  
**hugh lowercase** : hard pass  
  
**little lion** : wow okay rude  
  
**johnn** : hA YOU JUST GOT REJECTED  
  
**little lion** : I'm oFFENDED TO BE QUITE HONEST  
  
\---  
  
**hugh lowercase** : john I have a question  
  
**johnn** : okay  
  
**hugh lowercase** : how do you not know all the words to bohemian rhapsody?  
  
**johnn** : FUCK YOU  
  
**little lion** : I TAUGHT YOU THE WORDS TO IT JOHN TF  
  
**johnn** : NO YOU TRIED TO AND THEN WE ENDED UP FUCKING BC YOU GOT DISTRACTED BY MY VOICE  
  
**little lion** : OKAY FIRST OF ALL  
  
**little lion** : sorry hugh for this sin  
  
**little lion** : SECOND OF ALL  
  
**little lion** : YOU GOT LIKE THE FIRST PART OF IT AND I WAS LIKE YAY!! AND I TOLD YOU LIKE FOUR MORE LINES AND YOU SAID "okay I have it, but kiss me first tho" SO I DID AND THEN YOUR HAND WAS sOMEWHERE AND WE WERE ON THE COFFEE TABLE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IS THAT WHY THOSE WEIRD IMPRINTS WERE THERE FOR LIKE A WEEK  
  
**johnn** : YES  
  
**little lion** : YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP  
  
**more like HUNKules** : JUSTICE NEVER SLEEPS  
  
**laf** : jfc  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I wasn't ready for this  
  
**laf** : you never are  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : help help help help help help help hELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP  
  
**more like HUNKules** : how  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we have been gone for two minutes how are you already in danger  
  
**little lion** : your mother is asking me questions  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ABOUT?  
  
**little lion** : "so do you four plan to have kids? I understand if you don't with your occupations and city life and all of that, but I'm jut asking"  
  
**johnn** : WHAT DID YOU SAY  
  
**little lion** : "we've talked about before and it's definitely something we want but we're kind of just waiting for the right time. after the wedding and after we get a new apartment is probably when we'll start to seriously pursue it."  
  
**johnn** : you talk about it like it's a job  
  
**little lion** : parenting is not easy it's basically a job  
  
**laf** : question did you say "pursue it" bc you don't know whether we're having a surrogate or adopting bc we refuse to make a decision  
  
**little lion** : yes  
  
**laf** : nice  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : WE HERE WE HERE WE HERE WE HERE  
  
**johnn** : thank you for waking me up  
  
**laf** : WE'RE HERE  
  
**johnn** : ugh can you carry me in  
  
**laf** : if hercules gets our luggage then yeah sure  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why me  
  
**laf** : if I extend the handle on my suitcase it goes up to alex's neck  
  
**laf** : you also have bigger muscles  
  
**more like HUNKules** : @@@hugh  
  
**hugh lowercase** : did I fuckgin ask ever  
  
**more like HUNKules** : coME ON THIS CAN BE YOUR APOLOGY FOR PUSHING ME OUT OF THAT TREE THAT ONE TIME  
  
**hugh lowercase** : that was eleVEN YEARS AGO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and I still have a scar on my elbow from it  
  
**laf** : so that's what that is  
  
**johnn** : why am I not in someone's arms  
  
**johnn** : nvm laf just picked me up so I would be quiet  
  
**hugh lowercase** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**hugh lowercase** : which bag is john's  
  
**johnn** : !!YAY!! TYSM!!  
  
**hugh lowercase** : this is heavy and I'm not ready for it  
  
**little lion** : me @ everything in life  
  
**johnn** : tbt to that time when gwash gave alex a box of files and then left the room and alex had to call me to carry it for him  
  
**johnn** : we got to his office and opened the box and it was half empty and there was practically nothing in the folders  
  
**little lion** : we literally discussed this I am the weakest and sweatiest person on earth  
  
**little lion** : I am truly a miracle of physics  
  
**hugh lowercase** : me  
  
**little lion** : bi bros  
  
**hugh lowercase** : my answer is still no  
  
**little lion** : coME ON WE COULD GET COOL JACKETS  
  
**hugh lowercase** : under what circumstance would we need jackets if we're a pop band  
  
**little lion** : great ones  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I mean,,,,,I'm for matching jackets,,,,,,it's just the pop band thing I'm not about  
  
**little lion** : okay so dance duo  
  
**hugh lowercase** : no  
  
**little lion** : okay that's true I can't dance  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I can but I don't think we'd work as a dance duo  
  
**little lion** : can you dance like hercules can  
  
**hugh lowercase** : yes  
  
**little lion** : oh sweet baby jesus is it hot in here or is it just me  
  
**hugh lowercase** : how about a rap duo  
  
**hugh lowercase** : also we are outside  
  
**little lion** : seeing as writing is the Only Thing I Do I'm down  
  
**hugh lowercase** : we're gonna need an EP before we make anything else  
  
**little lion** : TRUE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : GET IN THE HOUSE IT IS NINE AT NIGHT  
  
**hugh lowercase** : w/e mom  
  
**more like HUNKules** : eXCUSE ME  
  
**little lion** : omw  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : mom and dad are asleep who wants to go to the beach and get drunk  
  
**hugh lowercase** : it's not 2007 anymore hercules  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that was fun  
  
**hugh lowercase** : it was  
  
**hugh lowercase** : was that when you accidentally drunk sexted elizabeth bc you wanted to say something but couldn't tell what so you just sent that and she got super mad at you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah and she wouldn't talk to me until I apologized to her and got her these really fucking fancy ass flowers  
  
**johnn** : okay this is sweet and all but this room only has two beds and they are very small and there aren't any other rooms to sleep in  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay well fuck  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I can just sleep in hugh's bed and you three can sleep in the other  
  
**johnn** : okay okay bc laf is asleep and me and alex are almost asleep and we're p squished already  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thanks  
  
**johnn** : we love you tho  
  
**little lion** : yeha!!  
  
**johnn** : I took his phone he is almost asleep we're fine  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ugh I love you too go to bed  
  
**johnn** : night!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : update: I cannot sleep w/o you behind me hercules get the fuck in this tiny ass bed  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I just got in bed two minutes ago  
  
**johnn** : and now I'm asking you to get oUT OF BED so that I can gO TO BED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ughguhuhguhguhghguhgugh  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm so good to you three honestly  
  
**johnn** : that's true  
  
**johnn** : ily  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ily2  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : was that  
  
**johnn** : no  
  
**johnn** : it can't be  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it was  
  
**little lion** : they're talking in their sleep again  
  
**johnn** : why did we all wake up at the sound of it  
  
**little lion** : bc this is our greatest fear  
  
**little lion** : or rather hercules' greatest fear  
  
**more like HUNKules** : fuck off  
  
**johnn** : idk they're not really saying much  
  
**little lion** : they're actually talking about tropical fish?? like listen closely  
  
**hugh lowercase** : does this happen often??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it happened the last time we moved  
  
**little lion** : it happened when we went on that business trip but it like wasn't coherent enough for it to be relevant  
  
**little lion** : also why are you up @hugh  
  
**hugh lowercase** : my phone kept going off  
  
**little lion** : oops soz  
  
**johnn** : soz  
  
**more like HUNKules** : suffer  
  
**little lion** : HERCULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : hES MY BROTHER I DONT HAVE TO LOVE HIM  
  
**hugh lowercase** : RUDE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LMAO GN RIP IN PIECES  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : guys  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**johnn** : fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckf uckf fuckfuckfuckfuckf kcyf kfucukf  
  
**little lion** : THE FIRST NIGHT HERE  
  
**little lion** : AND THEY'RE ALREADY GETTING SEXUAL  
  
**johnn** : they're talking about things we've done  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wait really  
  
**little lion** : YOU WERE THERE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TIE THAT YOU ALL FUCKING LIED TO ME ABOUT AND SAID YOU LOST  
  
**little lion** : ANYWAY  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : THERE HUGH GO  
  
**johnn** : HOLY SHIT WE NEED TO WAKE THEM UP  
  
**little lion** : I CANT BELIEVE HUGH LEFT THE ROOM THIS IS A MESS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay thank you for putting this in a separate chat bc hugh would not have lived  
  
**laf** : IM AWAKE IM AWAKE  
  
**laf** : HOW BAD WAS THE DAMAGE  
  
**little lion** : read the other chat  
  
**laf** : NO  
  
**laf** : WHAT DID I SAY  
  
**little lion** : YOU TALKED ABOUT WHAT WE DID WITH HERCULES' TIE  
  
**johnn** : AND WHAT WE DID WHEN HERCULES GOT HOME FROM THIS PAST CHRISTMAS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : AND HALLOWEEN TWO YEARS AGO  
  
**little lion** : AND THAT ONE TIME  
  
**little lion** : ON THE LIVING ROOM FLOOR  
  
**johnn** : we're never doing that again  
  
**little lion** : they didn't mention The Tearing Incident which is good  
  
**laf** : BUT ALL THE THINGS I DID MENTION  
  
**johnn** : lmao yeah hugh prolly isn't gonna be back for a while  
  
**johnn** : honestly I'm kind of Affected by it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I want to die  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : he back  
  
**little lion** : it's been thirty minutes  
  
**more like HUNKules** : stop  
  
**little lion** : t h i r t y  f u c k i n g  m i n u t e s  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're nOT FUCKING MY BROTHER  
  
\---  
**hugh lowercase** : BEACH DAY ONE  
  
**johnn** : wouldn't it techinically be beach day 2 bc we got here late yesterday  
  
**hugh lowe** rcase: did we go to the beach yesterday?  
  
**johnn** : no  
  
**hugh lowercase** : therefore  
  
**hugh lowercase** : BEACH DAY ONE  
  
**johnn** : oh okay I see how it is  
  
**johnn** : fuck you  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : oh wow okay  
  
**little lion** : alex's bitterness: part one:  
  
**little lion** : heERCULES IS SO FUCKIGNGNGN MUSCLY I LOVOVOE HIM  
  
**little lion** : IM SO SWEATY  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I'm disgusted at this  
  
**little lion** : your brother is hot it's not my fault  
  
**hugh lowercase** : ew  
  
**little lion** : alex's bitterness: part two:  
  
**little lion** : LAFAYETTE IS SO FUCKIFIDGKL  
  
**little lion** : R I P P E D  
  
**hugh lowercase** : rt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : rt  
  
**johnn** : rt  
  
**laf** : I hate you all  
  
**little lion** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**laf** : >:^(((  
  
**little lion** : ALEX'S BITTERNESS: PART THREE:  
  
**little lion** : JOHN  
  
**little lion** : IM SALIVATING  
  
**johnn** : you gross me out  
  
**little lion** : YOU LOVE ME THO  
  
**johnn** : the two aren't mutually exclusive  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : ugh fuck you guys and your fucking muscles fuq  
  
**johnn** : ???????alex????????  
  
**laf** : you are so beautiful??????  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what the fuck??????  
  
**little lion** : okay shut up forever  
  
**johnn** : oh god we're not lying please  
  
**little lion** : I believe you,,,,kind of,,,,,,,,but like,,,,,,,,,,,I don't  
  
**johnn** : if I could make out with you on this beach now without getting embarrassed I would  
  
**johnn** : I love you tho  
  
**little lion** : I love you too  
  
**laf** : <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
  
**little lion** : stop  
  
**laf** : lmao yeah that's not gonna happen any time ever  
  
**little lion** : BLOCKED  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : THIRD CHAT OF THIS TRIP  
  
**johnn** : IS THIS ALEX'S SUPPORT GROUP  
  
**laf** : YES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM HERE  
  
**laf** : I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM  
  
**johnn** : SAME  
  
**laf** : NO THERE'S A DIFFERENT REASON  
  
**laf** : A REASON WE NEVER TOLD YOU ABOUT BC WE DIDNT WANT YOU TO WORRY  
  
**johnn** : oh no  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh god  
  
**laf** : okay so basically,,,,during the summer we refuse to talk about,,,,me, alex, martha, and george all went to this like lake thing  
  
**laf** : and alex tried to go in the lake and he went under the water and he wouldn't come up and then he basically passed out so I dragged him out of the lake and cried for a really long time until he woke up  
  
**johnn** : you,,,,,,,,saved our boyfriend's life  
  
**laf** : STOP  
  
**laf** : I DIDNT DO ANYTHIGN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you pulled him out of the lake,,,,,,,,which means you saved him,,,,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : THAT WASNT THE POINT  
  
**laf** : THE POINT IS IF HE DOES GO IN IM SCARED FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIM  
  
**johnn** : WHAT DO WE DO  
  
**laf** : NOTHING UNLESS IHAPPENS AGAIN  
  
**laf** : I JUST NEEDED YOU TO KNOW  
  
**laf** : I WANTED YOU TO KNOW  
  
**johnn** : oKAY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OKAY  
  
\---  
  
**hugh lowercase** : ALEX  
  
**little lion** : whAT  
  
**hugh lowercase** : WANNA GO WITH ME TO GET FRENCH FRIES  
  
**little lion** : YES  
  
**hugh lowercase** : LETS G OGOGOGO  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : question: which is saltier: these fries or my personality  
  
**hugh lowercase** : fries  
  
**laf** : alex  
  
**johnn** : alex  
  
**more like HUNKules** : alex  
  
**hugh lowercase** : woW  
  
**hugh lowercase** : THE BETRAYAL  
  
**little lion** : RIGHT  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk if you're asleep or not but if you're noT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I just wanted to say thank you for getting alex out of the beach even if it was only for a little while he really needed that  
  
**hugh lowercase** : yeah idk he just looked upset I just wanted him to be okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay now I know what they see in you  
  
**hugh lowercase** : they see smth in me??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah but they like,,,,,,,,,promised not to fuck you,,,,,,,bc,,,,,,,,,,,,they love me,,,,,sorry?  
  
**hugh lowercase** : why are you sorry?? I liKE YOUR SIGNIFS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah but like everyone is I'm numb to it  
  
**hugh lowercase** : also abt them fucking me,,,,,,I would be literally terrified  
  
**hugh lowercase** : so many limbs  
  
**more like HUNKules** : well I mean after you find a rhythm,,,,,,,,,,,it's pretty cool  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : if you ever tell them that I told you that I will behead you bc they will kill me and I am going to bed  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : hercules I love you dearly  
  
**little lion** : but if you don't stop using talk to text and keeping me up I'm going to cut your dick off  
  
**little lion** : also I might do it anyway bc we talked about you telling people about our sex life  
  
**more like HUNKules** : sorry  
  
**little lion** : wheRES A FUCKING KNIFE I WARNED YOU

**Author's Note:**

> can I ever not reference things I just wrote?? no
> 
> also hugh's name is hugh lowercase bc he's hugh mulligan jr. so like father mulligan would be hugh uppercase


End file.
